marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John Logan (New Generation Universe)
History At the moment of his birth Johnny was revealed to be a mutant with unique genetic structure and was sequenced to Weapon XX program which planned to turn him into a mutant killing machine by adding to his DNA genes of certain humans,heroes and villains.The scientists wanted to create something similar to the Weapon X so they fused around 51% percent of Logan DNA among others.However the DNA had unpredicted event of supplying Johnny with most of their memories and personalities which meld together. Personality He is very ruthless and unforgiving,preferring to permanently deal with enemies. Powers and Abilities *'Omega-level Mutation Enhanced Physiollogy:'Johnny is an Omega-level mutant whose mutation is physical rather than psychical.This provides him with abilities that allow him to fight with even the strongest of beings.He would be normally considered an Alpha-level mutant if not for his mental control of his healing factor and animal empathy,presumably also his senses also. *'Omega Ability:'Is an unknown ability at the time.It seems that it is conjoined with Johnny's anger.It create some form of energy that Johnny can use.At first he can only use it when he experiences immense rage.While using the energy he could create certain effects.Those are: **'Berserker Mode:'This ability activates when Johnny is greatly angered.The berserk mode has four stages.In first stage his body undergoes slight changes, his muscles become slightly swollen, his nails and canines are also slightly elongated. His eye color changes from green to red, and he gains black markings under his eyes. He loses all ability to think, becoming nothing more than raging animal. His abilities are all strengthened.His nails are sharper than the best knives capable of cutting through reinforce metal.In the second stage his body changes more.His skin color becomes black,his eyes become completely white,he adopts more feral stance on four legs and his face gains more feral attributes.In this form his speed is the most enhanced trait(though his strength is also increased due to velocity of the attacks)he has become so fast that he leaves five to six after images for every move he does.In stage three Johnny' skin and har becomes white and his skin extends becoming something like a cloth.He gains two horns on forehead left smaller than the right.In this form he can use his ability to create black fog,changing it to intricate forms.The fourth and final stage is combination of all others stages.In this form his appearance is mildly changed only his hair and eyes which becomes black and red with black sclera he also becomes somehwat older with deeper voice and increase in height.All his powers and abilities become heightened to more powerful degree.Also his omega ability and black fog creation fuse allowing him to create energy-like creations,though he only use it to create guardian like being that first forms from ribcage to eventually create samurai looking form. *'Advanced Healing Factor:'It is Johnny primary ability. He can regenerate lost limbs and organs in matter of seconds. His power is greater than that of a highly enraged Hulk. He could easily survive being thrown into an exploding nuclear reactor without any troubles.Even total molecular destruction couldn't kill him as he simply pulled himself together. Also his regenerative ability extends to his blood, if his blood is injected into any living being it will greatly strengthen their regenerative abilities, making even limb reattachment possible. He can control his healing factor to some extent such as concentrating in on particular spot,strengthening it or slowing it to appear as if he is dead. It also bolsters his stamina. Due to his brain cells regenerating he cannot be put under mind control.Also his brain regenerates the mental damage making it impossible for him to get amnesia or other mental afflictions.Plus his healing factor make his digestive system capable of completely abandoning any form of substance without any adverse effects.After getting his bones bonded to hybrid metal there probably nothing that could kill him. **'Immunity:'Johnny is immune to any disease, toxin, ailment on earth and to some of these from space, also he is immune to hypnosis and mind control. Even if he contradicts a disease, toxin or an ailment, his immune system will strengthen itself to prevent this from happening.He is also immune to radiation no matter how strong. **'Immortality:'When he has seen 100000 years into the future he has seen himself without any change,he appeared as he is now.After this he started questioning if he will age at all. **'Adaptability:' While not being dynamic, Johnny's adapting ability allows him to create countermeasure against certain challenges. For example against an electric manipulator his electric resistance will rise after few minutes of entering the battle, if submerged in water he will steadily adapt to the pressure and his lungs will create glands to separate water from oxygen. Also each time the situation repeats himself the adaptations will be created faster and stronger. *'Superhuman Strength:'He possesses incredible physical strength,without being serious he can easily pick a loaded truck and throw it to a length comparable to two stadiums.However if he is serious he can demolish a skyscraper with a single punch to its base level,creating a shockwave which travels through all building destroying it.He constantly needs to control his power even if he would go of for a second he could by just attempting to touch a human's face crush so much that it would look like it was completely torn off.His leg muscles allow him to jump around 4-5 miles in height and 4 miles in length.He can also his muscles raw kinetic strength to make his hands and legs capable of "cutting" through objects. *'Superhuman Speed:'His speed allows him to become blurred,with most of his movements being unperceivable to normal humans.He can move around 600 to 700 miles per hour.Also Johnny can easily decelerate and accelerate.He could easily disarm an army of armored soldiers without them noticing.He can also "run" on water by mimicking the way the basilisk lizard those(by moving the second leg when the first leg starts sinking). His speed is unchanged after his bones are bonded to the metal hybrid. *'Superhuman Agility,Dexterity,Reflexes,Flexibility:'Johnny agility, dexterity, reflexes, flexibility are enhanced to superhuman levels allowing him to do things that normal human would deem impossible.He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can walk on his hands for many hours, or perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs imaginable. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at any gymnastics apparatus (such as vault, uneven bars, balance beam, floor, parallel bars, high bar, flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, pommel horse, still rings, etc.). He also possesses incredible, lightning-fast reflexes and a superhuman reaction time that are far beyond those of normal humans and most species of animals, dodging bullets and other projectiles at point-blank range with ease, catching multiple objects simultaneously, and even defending against superhuman speedsters. His reflexes are completely and always in synch with his kinesthesia and proprioception. Therefore, he is able to know exactly when and where danger will strike him, how to react to the danger, which direction he should move in order to avoid the danger and how to adjust his body’s position in order to safely avoid the danger without any harm becoming to any portion or part of his body.possesses superhumanly adroit flexibility and sureness of the movements of his digits and limbs and can perform almost any task gracefully and flexibly with his hands and even prehensile feet as easily as a human would do with his hands, including manipulating and grasping objects. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. He is also ambidextrous and able to use both hands and both feet with equal proficiency. His fine motor skills and hand-eye coordination have been enhanced far beyond human levels, granting him uncanny accuracy and making him a master marksman.Johnny body is also unusually flexible allowing him to bend and dislocate his joints allowing him to escape from any ties or handcuffs.He can also stay in crouched position for an indefinite amount of time and do other feats that for normal humans would mean damage to spinal column.He retains the same level of agility,dexterity,reflexes and flexibility even after he gets a metal skeleton. *'Superhuman Durability and Stamina:'Johnny's body is far more resistant to injury than normal human body.He can survive large amounts of pain, injury, firearms, severe lacerations, temperature extremes, penetration wounds, exposure, burning, drowning and suffocation, electrocution, and even large explosions.He is also durable inwards his organs being able to withstands shock and other attacks that can directly damage them.He can survive immersed in lava and being thrown into the space with only him complaining about the situation he got in.His stamina is also phenomenal,he can exert himself at peak for several hours without fatigue kicking in.Also Johnny stamina combined with his healing factor enhancing it gives him enough energy to last for few months before fatigue takes over him. *'Superhuman Senses:'johnny senses are the most notable about they are unrivaled by anyone in the Marvel Universe.This ability is speculated to be psychic in nature as Johnny could hear a scream in space where is no air for sound to move.Johnny can also control them,for example he could cut off some senses and strengthen the others.He can also mix his senses for example he could smell a sound or hear a color.He also possesses senses which humans don't possess plus enhanced others,those are: **'Superhuman Vision:'He can at incredible distances wit perfect clarity,he can even see in total darkness remarking that total darkness is no different to him than a brightest day.He can see beyond electromagnetic spectrum,he can see through objects,long distances,things on the same size of bacteria,he can see souls and extradimensional phenomena like unopened portals or rifts in time and space.He can manipulate his eyes structure allowing him to change them to any other kind of eye structures such as to a compound eyes or slitted eyes.He can also easily perceive fast moving objects that would be normally invisible to others.His perception is also superhuman,he can notice incredibly small details like a bug bite,read microexpressions,read actions based on muscle contractions and electromagnetic waves,he can also see people souls.Also his eyes create special fluid which protects his eyes from damage and allows him to have his eyes constantly opened without the need to blink.A notable trait is that whenever he uses his super vision his eyes will glow bright red. **'Superhuman Hearing:'He can detect sounds normal people cannot,there's no animal that can rival with him in terms of hearing,he can even hear the souls of people who passed away.He can hear a dropped needle fall on the floor from hundreds of miles and even the faintest of sounds are as loud to him as a guitar connected to amplifier turned to maximum.He know whenever a person is lying or is troubled by hearing to their heartbeat.He can also block out certain sounds and concentrate on only one without any problems.He can also listen to millions of conversations going on in New York without any problem.He can even hear a scream in space where is no air for sound to travel.Though this also makes him vulnerable to sound attacks unless he lowers or changes the frequency of his hearing. Also, he can use his hearing like a sonar, unlike others possessing this ability due to Johnny's ability to listen to multiple sounds makes any sound disturbance to make the "image" clearer. **'Superhuman Smell:'He possesses incredible olfactory and memory.He can detect odors and the atmospheric concentration of four parts per trillion.He can remember smell of anyone he has meet even if the he spent with them was 1/100 second,it is useless to try to hide the natural body odor from him as he can differentiate between the smells with incredible ease.Unlike others with similar powers Johnny can detect odors that have few years and were greatly eroded through natural factors.He can also detect subtle changes in perspiration that reflect mood changes and is highly sensitive to pheromones.He can also smell chemical changes in someone body to tell if they are lying or not. **'Superhuman Touch:'Johnny' sense of touch allows him to detect minute changes in atmosphere from several km from his position.He can differentiate people based on their body temperature.He can also by making contact with an object,he can detect precise information on the what contents the object holds.Even without other senses he can easily evade bullets through detecting the pressure changes. **'Superhuman Taste:'His taste can detect 1 part of foreign material from 1000000.He can analyze the molecular structure by tasting things.Combined with his ability to remember tastes he can determine any ingredient from any dish and drink. **'Superhuman Time Sense:'His sense of time allows him to universally know what exactly is time without any margin of error.This sense also makes needless for him to have watch as it is perfect clock.He can manipulate allowing him to review any event that he has witnessed with his own eyes,combined with his other senses and memory he recreate scenery that he hasn,t seen such as behind him. **'Superhuman Proprioperception:'This sense allows him instantly know and adapt to any position he is in,making it impossible to disorientate him.It also allows him to know location of any object he is currently in contact. **'Superhuman Nocieption:'This sense makes Johnny capable of controlling his sense of pain like cutting it off,increase it or decrease it.Making Johnny immune to physical torture which combined with his immense will it makes him completely immune to any kind of torture. **'Superhuman Equilibrioperception:'Johnny possesses perfect balance allowing himself to stay atop of a pencil without any form of trouble.He can also detect the center of gravity in other organisms an object allowing him to balance nearly anything. **'Superhuman Chemoreception:'It allows him to detect chemical in his surroundings and in bodies of others such as hormones. **'Superhuman Electroperception:'Johnny can percieve electricity similar to a shark but with greater power and precision.He can detect all kinds of electric and electric related phenomena,for example he could detect coming storm or decipher signals like radio waves allowing to view and decipher coded messages and do computer related work as long as there any signals.He can also detect electricity manipulators. **'Superhuman Gravity Perception:'He can sense the force of gravity and gravity-related phenomena.It also allows him to sense gravity manipulators by sensing subtle changes in its force. **'Superhuman Magnetoception:'He can detect magnetic forces and magnetic forces related phenomena.This allows Johnny to know how powerful a magnet,it also makes Johnny capable of detecting magnetic forces to know where is north and south. **'Superhuman Interoception:'It allows Johnny to detect changes in his internal anatomy or detect foreign parts such as virus or bacteria in his body.It also gives him information on how much he has changed such as muscle tissue,hair or others related things. **'Superhuman Instinct(Danger Sense):'It is ability to sense and react to any form of danger instants before it strikes. His instinct, which is internally linked with his superhuman reflexes, kinesthesia and proprioception, enables him to evade, dodge, and avoid almost any form of danger, no matter how fast, subtle, or sudden it may be. It also enables him to judge his position in midair, where he can grab an object to swing onto, etc. It alerts him to all dangers, including non-deadly, subtle, or even non-harmful threats (such as snowballs, swatting brooms, creaky or crumbly floors, etc.). If he is somehow blinded, Johnny’s danger sense tells him how to avoid obstacles that he cannot see. It is always active, even when he is asleep or unconscious, activating his reflexes almost as immediately as it would if he was awake. He can ignore the the instinct if he wished, however. When he moves across the city, his instinct informs what objects are nearby, judges his position, where he can grab onto an object, and if it is a safe object. He can also sense, evade, and dodge any attacks randomly fire or shot by a mindless or robotic beings. It is not limited merely to danger happening to him. It also detects danger to anyone he cares for and loves, including family, friends, etc.Due to it being an instinct it also gives him knowledge on how to solve a problem without him being aware of how he got this decision or even if he possessed any knowledge based on the problem.It also influences Johnny personality and fighting style allowing it to change how he is acting or change the direction of his attack making it impossible to predict how he will act or attack,because if his attack is predicted his instinct will change his attack to a different one to hit his opponent or if he is in the place where are needed certain personality traits his instinct will make him behave in that exact manner. *'Animal Empathy/Communication/Control:' Johnny's only psychic ability. He can control and understand animal thoughts and feelings. All animals around him will fall under the control of this power, making even the strongest beasts no more harmless than a puppy. He can also sync his consciousness with theirs to allow him to see and hear what they do. This power is so great that it can negate others' animal controlling power. *'Mimicry:' Johnny can mimic the powers and abilities of other people and animals, Though unlike other possessors of this power, he must see the power be used and needs to time to fully replicate it and use it. Also this power allows him instantly analyze and understand how the power works or how the technique is executed.The power he has copied from others are: **'Animal Mimicry:'Copied from unknown source.He normally uses this to enter small spaces,or for flying. **'Plant Mimicry:'Copied from unknown source.He uses this to gain certain plants characteristics like thorns,toxins or vines to ensnare his opponents. **'Plant Merging:'Copied from unknown source.Johnny can merge with plants mainly for transportation by merging with plants or ground and then emerging on the other side. **'Wood/Plant Manipulation:'Copied from unknown source.He can create and manipulate wood and plants to make makeshift constructs. **'Pyrokinesis:'Copied from Pyro.Johnny can control fire but cannot create it. *'Werewolf Physiology:' Johnny can change into a wolf or werewolf, he can also change particular body parts or change into transitional forms. His wolf form and werewolf from are bigger than any representatives of the species, his wolf form is big enough to let two normal humans to ride on his back, in his werewolf form he is bigger than any werewolf being able to crush their heads with one hand. He is far stronger than any werewolf, being able to easily defeat them without any injury to himself. Also, he can control other werewolves by pure strength, he is also immune to Bluemoon and Blackmoon control over other werewolves, although werewolves under his control will fall under their power. Also, his senses, especially hearing and smell, are enhanced due to possessing wolf ears and snout, since wolves possess better senses than humans. **'Fur:' A unique aspect of his wolf physiology is that Johnny's fur is actually a hybrid material made from his bone cells and iron from his own blood, creating armor strong enough to block a missile. Also the fur can be used to attack, the strands can be used like mini-swords or needles. After the Weapon XX alterations, Johnny's fur literally become an armor due to his bones now being a metal since his fur is made from bone cells. ***'Fur Manipulation:' **'Claws': In his werewolf form Johnny grows extremely strong and sharp claws,which are able to slash through metal like butter.He can also use them to wall climb by using his claws by using his claws as anchors,being able to easily pierce through any material and move by rapidly piercing and pulling the claws in rapid succession. **'Jaws': In both his forms Johnny can bite through anything using his elongated muzzle and fangs to bite through things like stone and metal. **'Bipedal/Quadropedal:' Johnny can alter through being bipedal or quadropedal.In the latter he can go as fast as 990 miles per hour. **'Enhanced Superhuman Physiology: '''In both of his forms Johnny gets an increased physical abilities.His strength,speed,durability,stamina,agility,dexterity are increased allowing him to do incredible physical activities.His senses are also enhanced allowing him to smell and hear much better than before. **'Wail:Johnny can release a sonic wail that can crush even the steel.It has incredible range going,it is capable of encompassing all United States.He can also concentrate it to form a sound bullets that possesses even bigger range. *'''Indestructible Bones and Bone Claws: After his second mutation, Johnny gained bone claws identical to those of Wolverine. These claws could easily pierce and slash through most materials like wood, stone, and cement, and could cut through steel (a slower process). Later he went through the same procedure as his father, so he become Weapon XX. His bone structure was infused with a hybrid of metals, namely: Adamantium, Vibranium and Uru. These make his bones practically indestructible.Also his bones don't limit his werewolf transformation: the bones change with his body. The hybrid of metals possesses conjoined properties: **'Adamantium:' His bones possess the adamantium indestructibility, which in turn make his bones capable of taking any attack without breaking. His joints too are infused with the substance, so they are unable to be dislocated, though he is able to dislocate at it and pop them back in place. The adamantium in his bones is a new type that does not produce poison that limits his healing factor. **'Vibranium:' Johnny's bones can absorb vibrations, making him capable of becoming completely silent, the bones can absorbing vibrations and energy like sound, heat, kinetic energy, etc. Thanks to this, he can move without making a sound, he learned to control this ability so he can move with or without a sound, or fall from great heights without losing consciousness. He also learned how to channel the absorbed vibrations through his claws, allowing him to basically reflect any energy based attacks, although some forms of energy he cannot absorb. This also gives him ability to fire his claws at his opponent with 8 times the speed of bullet even without any energy **'Uru Metal:' This mystical metal endows Johnny with the ability to channel magic, although this is limited due to him not being a sorcerer. The uru metal also has a worthiness enchantment, varying the weight of his skeleton to be normal or much heavier, he can also control how others manipulate his weight, such as being as heavy as a normal human of his age and build, or being immensely heavy. He can also take advantage of the weight changing to allow him to create a devastating attack. ***'Reality Warping Immunity:'Thanks to the his Uru metal being present in Johnny's bones, he become immune to the reality warping. This power also extends to anyone he is touching. *'Limited Tactile Telepathy:' After Weapon XX experiments, Johnny gained limited telepathic powers, allowing him to read someone's thoughts through skin-to-skin contact. He can view any thoughts that the target is thinking, plus he can see their memories if he concentrates. It's main weakness is that he must touch his opponents, which is only useful when fist fighting, not on distanced battles. He covers most of his body with clothes to limit this ability, as it is a passive power. *'Shadow Teleportation:'Johnny can teleport using the shadows.When he is teleporting the shadows cover him and he disappears and then reappears at another location.He can also cover himself with the shadows creating an armor,the armor transports all attacks to the other side of it. *'Superhuman Memory:'Johnny's memory is considered a "vault" without any exit.He remembers every even the smallest details without any trouble. *'Black Fog Creation:'Later Johnny gained ability to create black fog-like material that he can manipulate at will to create weapons or clothes. *'Death Inducement:'After contradicting a mutant with anti-healing factor,he displayed an ability to kill people with a touch, Abilities *'Master hand-to-hand combat:'Due to possesing memories of many people he received their knowlegde and skills in the martial arts they learned during life.With this knowledge he created his own martial arts based on his memories.The martial arts focuses all principles and teachings into one allowing him to suprise his opponents by continnually changing the stances,forms and techniques however he wants making it nigh-impossible to what he will do. *'Master Detective:'Due to his senses he can detect things that are beyond human capablities and make very accurate guesses,his detective skills are so great that no villain has been capable of escaping from him. *'Super-Genius-level intellect':To his DNA were added genes of many brilliants scientists,giving him their combined mental capablities.He has immense deductive and inductive skills making him excellent detective.He posseses immense knowlegde in things regarding science,supernatural and everything in beetwen. *'Master Marksman:'Thanks to his superhuman sight he very,very rarely misses his targets.He could even shoot the wings of a fly without killing it from 168 miles away from his position during thick mist and strong winds. *'Master Weapon User:'He can use nearly any weapon thanks to his memories.He is in possesion on incredible number of weapons both old,new and alien origins.Also he can use other things which combined with his strength,speed and senses can become lethal weapon even something as simple as rubber band can be throwed with enough force to fully penetrate through a mutant whose body was ten times stronger than steel. *'Indestructable Will:'Johnny's most outstanding trait is his wilpower no matter how powerful his opponent is he will never let himself be defeated.He will never his comrades and is prepared to become a living shield for them without any regrets.Also he will never betray his given word,though he can if this word can put his friend in danger.He was the only one who didn't fall under control of Apocalypse. *'Master Disguise:'Johnny has impressive skill in disguise.He could disguise himself to look like a normal old man without alerting anyone suspicions.He can also change his voice making him capable of perfectly replicating someone's voice.Also he can perfectly imitate anyone personalities,traits and habits. *'Peak Human Conditioning:'From the age of 7 Johnny started training his body in a situation that he loses his powers.His conditioning makes him capable of defeating opponents that posseses superhuman durability.He can press around 1400 ibs.Also can he can easily catch a bullets at point blank range. *'Body function control:'He can control his biological activities such as heart beat or working of central nervous system.He uses it to fool his opponents that he is dead and to make it impossible for others to control his body by dissabling his central nervous system,and then just make it work again without any trouble. *'Skilled tactician:'He can easily create complex plans.He is always prepated for any situation. *'Intimidation:'Johnny is capable of easily scaring foes,even those that aren`t scared of Hulk are scared of him. *'Escapology:'He is incredible escapologist capable of escaping from any restraint or prison with minimal trouble.He could escape from maximum security prison within 10 minutes after getting information he wanted.Also he could escape from safety jacket withing 5,6 seconds while he was held upside down in submerged cell with very limited space for movements and latter remarked that it was slow fro him. *'Master Tracker:' *'Interrogation:' Weakness *'Companions in Danger:'Whenever his friends are in danger he seems to lose himself in anger and attacks anyone that is responsible for the danger they was put in. Paraphernalia Equipment: *'Deadpool's Magic Satchel:'It is a magical satchel that can store unlimited amounts of weapons or others things.It originally belonged to Deadpool but Johnny stole it when he was little. *'Black Armor:'Is name which Johnny adresses him uniform.It is completely black outfit which consists of black boots,pants,jacket and long coat.The uniform is made of unstable molecules,making it very hard to destroy.Due to unstable molecules adapting to wearer powers if it is damaged it will regenerate itself. *'Weapons:'Johnny posseses large quantities of weapons which are hid in his magic satchel.In his collection there are any kind of weapons like blades,guns,medieval weapons and alien weapons.He posseses master proficiency in using all of them.He also have what he calls "black weapons"(weapons made specially for him).The weapons are named after the animals,those are: **'Hawk:'Is a special rifle made for Johnny.It bullets can conquer immense distances to keep up with his superhuman sight.Hawk can shoot targets that are thousand miles away without its bullets losing momentum.The drawback to it is that due to make long distance snipping it also has powerful recoil.Recoil is so strong that any normal human who uses Hawk will be instantly torn to shreds at the moment the shoot is made.Making Johnny the only one who can handle it.It can also change to more portable form. **'Electric Eel:'Is special whip capable of producing electricity.The amount of released electricity can be controlled,it can also increase in size and extend itself to immense length.In combination with Johnny's electroperception he can control its path with unnatural easy. **'Sabertooth:'Is special sword capable of cutting through everything.It can also change its size and length,though Johnny can use it no matter the size.It can also release powerful vibration changing the sword into a saw. **'Bat:'Is boomerang with multiple functions.There numerous effects the Bat can cause like explosion,restraint,blinding,homing,cutting and many more. **'Flea:'The Flea is name of specialised bullets made to use with Hawk.Just like it also posseses multiple functions. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Adaptation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Empathy Category:Animal Communication Category:Alternate Form Category:Power Mimicry Category:Combat Mimicry Category:Animal Traits Category:Bio Weapons Category:Claws Category:Energy Absorption Category:Sorcery Category:Density Shifting Category:Telekinesis Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Body Control Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Fur Category:Armor Users Category:Metal Body Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Sonic Scream Category:Projectiles Category:Danger Sense Category:Combat Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Weapons Experts Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Hasami44 Category:Immortality Category:Animorphs Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Blade Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Electric Blasts Category:Shockwaves Category:Gas Manipulation Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Death Touch Category:Super Smart Category:Super Reflexes Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Skin Category:White Eyes Category:White Hair Category:White Skin Category:Horns Category:Construct Creation